Original Sinsuality
by LadyWillow
Summary: A look into the time before the the events of Breaking Dawn. Carlisle and Esme find a little time to spend together. Awwww!


**Disclaimer:** I gain nothing from writing this except the satisfaction of releasing plot bunnies. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

**Pairings:** Cannon, heavy on Carlisle/Esme, with a little Edward/Bella.

**Other:** The title was chosen because I was listening to Tori Amos when I began this story, and wrote a great deal of it during the song _Original Sinsuality_, which is great.

I'm on the fence about continuing this story, reviews encouraging such a thing will make all the difference. I think it's just fine as a stand-alone, but the option for additional chapters is there.

**Original Sinsuality**

It was raining.

Really, she knew she shouldn't be surprised. It had been raining every day for the last week.

Impatient, Bella shifted in the chair by the window, waiting for the car to pull up that would bring Edward and his brothers' home from hunting.

The wedding was only a week away, and she had been spending most of her time at the Cullen house. It was less awkward there, even if she had to put up with Alice's near-constant wedding preparations. It was better than the awkward silence with Charlie.

Jacob was still MIA, and Charlie-already aggravated due to the impending nuptials, was especially frazzled, which meant that Bella was hard pressed to spend too much time alone with him over the last few days.

Suddenly the Jeep pulled up the drive, and Bella sighed in relief. It wasn't like she'd been alone all day – Esme had spent the morning gardening and Bella had helped –a little clumsy, but she'd had a good time with the easy, light conversation. She hadn't seen much of Rosalie, but Alice had cornered her for most of the afternoon and distracted her from Edward's absence with more measurements, magazines, and an embarrassing conversation about lingerie and what Alice thought Edward's preferences would be.

But now "the boys" were walking through the front door. Alice appeared seemingly out of nowhere and shimmied over to Jasper's side. A quick whisper in his ear, and they set off up the stairs, grinning a very secret smile.

Emmett snorted, rolling his eyes, and walked toward the back of the house, presumably to find his own mate.

That left Edward and Bella staring at each other, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Not fair." She grumbled as she moved forward and fit herself in his arms.

"What, love?" he nearly purred in her ear as he clutched her as tightly as he dared and closed his eyes against the burning in his throat.

"They all get to go be… together," she said into his neck, "and we…"

Edward sighed and drew back enough to meet her gaze. "Soon. We'll try soon." His eyes were a warm golden brown, and filled with obvious love-and restraint.

Bella nodded. It just seemed so far away. She didn't know if she could honestly wait that long without spontaneously combusting.

Edward's lips quirked in amusement suddenly, and Bella blinked at the shift in mood.

"What?"

"Just getting filled in a bit on your afternoon-you _really_ discussed your wedding dress _that_ long without going insane?"

She was about to come back with a quick retort when his expression shifted again. If it was possible he would have blanched. The look was of surprised discomfort, but there was a darkening in his eyes as well.

"Edward?" concern rang out in her voice. He seemed to almost shake himself mentally, and then gave her a careful smile.

"Edward, what just happened?" she demanded, and he faltered.

"Nothing. Alice just needs to keep better control of her thoughts-and memories."

Bella understood immediately. The lingerie discussion. Oh_ no_.

He seemed to realize how mortified she was, and quickly sought to change the subject, his over-active imagination having no trouble taking a leap from the knowledge of her conversation to picturing her in the garments themselves.

"So erm… what else did you do besides your torture with Alice today?" he asked, still separated from Bella by a foot or two of air to hopefully keep her from noticing how much he loved the idea of his lovely fiancé in something silky, skimpy and French. And hopefully red.

She shrugged, reaching for his hands. "Gardened with Esme a bit. Did some reading."

They were interrupted by the sound of a car door closing, and Edward smiled a little as Esme walked into the room and began to smooth her clothes.

"Looks like Carlisle is home."

Bella couldn't help a little thrill of excitement, herself. Watching Edward's "parents" together was sort of like a little peek into what she hoped would be her and Edward's future together. The absolute love and devotion between the couple was more than obvious.

The front door swung open and the doctor of the family-who had been working a long 16 hour shift in the emergency room-walked into the house, coat over an arm. He spared a cursory glance, smile and greeting nod to the couple, before setting his gaze on his waiting wife. Their eyes connected and both Edward and Bella knew at that moment they had ceased to exist. They watched as Carlisle advanced quickly, wrapping his arms tightly around Esme and capturing her lips fiercely with his own.

Almost immediately her back was against the nearest wall, and the force of the blow put a crack all the way up to the ceiling. Esme let out a laughing squeal at the same time Carlisle growled in such a thick, low and dangerous register that for the first time Bella was really and truly aware of what exactly he was.

"Emmett will fix it." he mumbled, lips now involved with Esme's shoulder.

Bella's cheeks were a full-blown red, and Edward put an arm around her shoulders and guided her toward the stairs.

"Come on… their thoughts are nauseating." He teased, and as they walked away they heard Esme's ringing laughter again.

It wasn't until Carlisle heard the door to Edward's room close that he resumed his lavish attentions on his wife. _'Happy to see her' _would be an understatement. With all the excitement lately over the wedding and all that it entailed, Doctor Cullen was feeling just a little left out. Alice had certainly been monopolizing a great deal of Esme's time with various preparations, and the lack of "special attention" had Carlisle better in touch with what Emmett fondly referred to as "his inner sex-beast".

Esme didn't feel too put out though. At the moment she was quite happy to lose herself in the feel of her husband's attentions as he took some time to reacquaint himself with her breasts, growling low in his chest.

She let her hands travel to his hair, sighing quite contentedly.

"Carlisle, darling…" she murmured with a teasing note, "do you think perhaps we should take this somewhere a bit more private?"

Her husband glanced up at her, eyes darkened just a bit, and he nodded.

"You read my mind." He purred, taking her hands in his own and pausing to drop a few sweet kisses to her knuckles before drawing her up the stairs and into their room.

Esme barely had time to register the door closing behind them before Carlisle had her against the nearest wall, lips firmly pressed to her own.

It had taken many long years for her to achieve a level of comfort that allowed for Carlisle to be less than sweet and gentle, and part of Esme's mind contemplated just how far the two of them had come in their many long years together.

As Carlisle's teeth nibbled along her collar bone, she smiled a deep, satisfied grin, and ran her hands to his shoulders, holding him close as she tipped back her head to allow him better access.

"Mmm, I've missed you lately…" she said softly, and Carlisle withdrew enough to meet her gaze.

"I'm right here, now." He breathed, passion making his eyes flash and dance.

Esme was pleased, and cupped his perfect face in her hands sweetly.

"Yes, you are." She replied, leaning in to give him a brief kiss before her expression became a bit saucy.

"Now, how about you show me just how much you missed me." She nearly growled, and Carlisle was all too happy to comply.

Before either could scarcely blink clothing was being removed, and soft, teasing caresses fluttering over sensitive, cool skin.

"You're so perfect." Carlisle breathed, his voice tinged with a measure of awe. It didn't matter how long they had been together, how many times they made love, his reaction was always the same, like he was looking at her for the first time all over again.

And each time Esme knew that if she still could, she would be blushing under his earnest, worshipful gaze.

"Lay down for me, let me look at you." He ground out, and Esme obligingly reclined on the nearby sofa, arching a playful eyebrow in challenge.

"Oh yes…" he hissed, gazing down at his gorgeous, naked wife and feeling his body surge with pent up desire. It really had been too long…

When she lifted her arms invitingly to him, Carlisle was more than happy to go to his knees, straddling her body as he loomed above her, taking her outstretched hands in his own and guiding them to the proof of his ardor.

"Esme… the things you do to me…" he managed to sigh as she happily stroked him with one hand, the other resting on his leg as her fingernails gently teased his inner thigh.

"Hmmm, what shall we do with this, Carlisle?" she purred, stroking him more firmly and delighting in his cry of surprised pleasure, "I'm not sure we can fit it back into your trousers like this! Where else could it go?" her eyes positively glowed with eager arousal, and her openly flirtatious and suggestive behavior was uncommon enough that when displayed – like now – was enough to super-charge his arousal.

In this case, he almost let go in a most ungentlemanly manner all over his wife's chest.

"I know just the place." He managed to choke out before shifting positions and driving himself firmly within the woman beneath him.

Esme's cry of pleasure was almost drowned out completely by Carlisle's, a feat not easily performed, and it took only a few deep thrusts before he was bellowing out his release, pumping thick spurts deep into Esme's welcoming body without breaking rhythm.

Esme's delight was obvious in the way that she thrashed and wailed, and she wasn't' far behind, her own orgasm rippling through her body and causing her to clench powerfully against her husband.

A few more frantic thrusts and Carlisle lost control again, snarling as he pressed deep and lowered his head, sealing his lips against Esme's in a hot, passionate kiss that did very little to muffle their mutual cries of completion.

The instinct to breathe was stronger than their knowledge that it was unnecessary, and they panted together, catching the scents of their lovemaking heavy in the air and nuzzling one another in complete satisfaction.

"Mmmm… maybe we should do that one more time, never know when we'll get another chance." Carlisle whispered teasingly against her ear, and he smiled as Esme let out a rich laugh.


End file.
